


Partners

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As tension grows between Knockout and Breakdown when old memories come back to haunt them, their once close relationship now pulling apart. After a series of vicious fights, Breakdown leaves Knockout's side and returns to the Autobots as a last resort. Lonely and hurting back on the Nemesis, Knockout fights to reclaim his partner before he loses him for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll rip you to pieces when I get out of here!" Breakdown roared as Silas paced in front of him, saying nothing and hardly looking at him at all.

"Such mighty threats from a mech that can't break through his bonds." Silas said gruffly, a grin on his lips. "Not to worry. I will have your pain receptors disabled for the procedure. Sadly you will not survive, but your contributions to MECH will be noted."

Breakdown snarled and thrashed as some of the little fleshlings started to pry and poke at his optic, trying hard to rip him open. He felt the sensation of his chest plates being pried open as well and he let loose a scream of frustration and admittedly fear.

As the Earth minutes passed, Breakdown began to realize he would most likely die within the next twenty-four hours.

***

Breakdown woke with a short cry, sitting bolt upright as he woke from his horrible nightmare. There was hardly a night when he wasn't reliving the day he had been captured by MECH and nearly torn apart. If Bulkhead hadn't come to rescue him and later Starscream, he would now be a pile of scrap.

"Breakdown! What is going on in here?!" Knockout's bossy voice called as the door to the larger mech's quarters opened with a whoosh. Breakdown groaned and flopped back onto his wide berth, a servo resting over his patched optic.

"Nothing, just...nightmares." he muttered, shaking his helm a little. Knockout huffed, his flashy red paint job shimmering even in the dull light of the coming morning.

"Well, try and have your nightmares without waking the entire med bay, will you?" Knockout drawled, slamming the door shut behind him as he stalked back to his own room. When he was overtired, he got into a foul mood.

"Stupid Breakdown...always waking me up at these awful hours of the morning!" he snapped to himself as he clambered back into his own berth.

He really didn't need such a massive bed, the berth far larger than what Breakdown had and a great deal more lavish. It was padded with soft metal and adorned with as many red and gold pillows and blankets the mech could possibly steal from Earth. Even if he didn't have a partner to warm the berth that night, Knockout was content enough to curl up on his own and rest.

Meanwhile, Breakdown lay wide awake in his own berth, determined not to fall back into recharge for fear of waking up Knockout. He didn't want to aggravate the sports car any more than he had. So, deciding he may as well get some work done, Breakdown quietly made his way into the main room of med bay where all of Knockout's patients were resting.

A few of the Vehicons were deep in recharge, their newly reattached limbs or parts making them tired and weak until they recovered fully. The most recent battle had left a great deal wounded and even more dead. Sighing softly, Breakdown got out his data pad that had the current patients information and went around the room making sure they were okay.

"Breakdown? It's a little early, isn't it?" one of the Eradicons he had been keeping a close monitor on asked, the mech having lost his left wing and servo in battle. Breakdown smiled a little, taking a seat beside the downed flier.

"I don't want to wake any of you with my shouting." Breakdown said, shoulders sinking a little at the thought. The Eradicon shook his helm.

"Don't be ridiculous. No one except Knockout recharges so lightly." he said, wincing when Breakdown took his newly attached servo and began to move it, seeing if it hurt after reattachment.

"Feeling any better?" Breakdown asked quietly, rolling the mech's wrist again when he saw it caused some discomfort. The Eradicon whined softly.

"I think I just need more time to recover is all."

"Let me look at it, I think Knockout didn't handle the wiring correctly for your frame type." Breakdown said, gently taking the Eradicon's servo and moving it so enough wires were exposed to find the problem. "It's an easy fix." he assured, taking a blunt pair of tweezers and shifting some bunched up wires back to their rightful places within the mech's wrist.

"That's much better." he sighed, relaxing a great deal now. All the mechs there always hoped Breakdown would come check in on them since he honestly cared for them unlike the head medic.

"Hey...um, Breakdown? Can you take a look at my knee joint? It won't respond." a Vehicon asked softly from a few berths away. Breakdown quickly hurried over, ready to do what he could.

***

Knockout got up the next morning to find Breakdown had done all the work around the med bay. The blue mech had cleaned all the tools, given all the mechs their energon, dismissed a great deal of them, and even organized and updated files on all of their patients. Now the mech looked terrible, exhausted and optics dull.

"Kevin had a punctured vent we didn't notice earlier. He's going to need you to check on him a lot today." Breakdown said, motioning to a Vehicon that was still asleep from the sedative Breakdown had used on him earlier.

"You deal with him. I need to get some rest after you woke me up four times last night!" Knockout growled, optics narrowed with annoyance. "Plus I need to work with Starscream with some of his stupid plans for a new space bridge."

Breakdown rolled his optics, expecting nothing less from the red sports car. He was probably just as tired as he was. He watched as Knockout strode out of the room, heading out to discuss whatever he needed with the Second in Command. More likely Megatron had harmed the Seeker in some way and didn't want anyone else to know.

"Looks like I'm on duty today, guys." Breakdown said, settling in for a long day.

***

Knockout knew Megatron hadn't called him to attend to Starscream's plans at all, the vain sports car entering a room of chaos. Megatron was looking slightly distraught as Starscream refused to respond to any of his threats to come out from under the berth where an energon trail had been left.

"What seems to be the problem?" Knockout drawled, already seeing it was the Seeker's left wing.

"That idiot is the problem. Fix him and get out." Megatron snapped, standing back and letting Knockout handle coaxing the pained mech to come over.

"You're making him nervous, my Lord. I suggest you back up a bit and I can see what I can do for him." Knockout purred, kneeling down to get a better look at Starscream. The Seeker growled deeply and retreated deeper under his makeshift cover.

"Just fix him." Megatron sighed, a servo on his helm in obvious frustration.

"I'm going to call my assistant." Knockout said, deciding this job could get his finish scratched. Starscream possessed some brutally sharp claws, after all.

Breakdown got the com from the medic to hurry to Megatron's quarters. Having to leave his current patient waiting, Breakdown hurried to the throne room and frowned when he saw what was going on.

"Back up." Breakdown said, moving his partner out of the way as he knelt down and offered a servo to Starscream, the mech's optics holding pain and fear as they glowed like twin fires under the berth.

"Hey, partner. No one's going to hurt you here. Promise." Breakdown soothed, somehow managing to pull Starscream out from under the berth, the Seeker shaking from nervousness. "Don't worry, I gotcha." Breakdown added, picking Starscream up and holding him still while Knockout slipped him a sedative.

"What happened? His wing is nearly severed!" Knockout demanded, working to connect some wires as Breakdown held the wing still.

"It is none of your concern." Megatron growled back, sharp dentas barred.

"It is my concern since he is my patient. Now what happened?"

"I am not known for my good temper." Megatron mumbled, honestly ashamed. Now Starscream would be even more difficult to handle...

"He's trying to do what you want, sir. He tries." Breakdown said gently, handing Starscream back after a good two hours of tedious surgery. The Seeker was coming back to consciousness as he was handed over to Megatron by the blue mech, wings tucking in at his sides as he nervously looked back at Breakdown with a silent plea not to leave him there.

"Take care of him, will you? His wing is going to hurt for a little and I don't want to be coming back here with all the things I need to get done." Knockout snapped, not giving a slag if he was talking back to his commanding officer.

Megatron ignored the red medic and his blue assistant as he turned to place Starscream on his berth. The Seeker flinched when a servo came to rest on his good wing, stroking reassuringly. Despite what he insisted, Megatron did in fact care about Starscream. Breakdown was glad to catch the two exchange a few words and a tender nuzzle before the door closed. They would be okay, it was just that their relationship was of a different variety than one would expect.

"Well, that was difficult as usual." Knockout announced, almost ready to bash his helm on the nearest wall. "Now I need to get some rest without interruptions."

Breakdown followed Knockout back to med bay without a word, frowning sadly when Knockout slammed the door to his room. Perhaps with time and a good recharge he would return to his normal self.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakdown worked long into the night, trying to make himself so tired he wouldn't have nightmares. Soon he could hardly stack a data pad correctly and decided it would be wise to get to his berth. Just as he was opening the door, a smooth servo caught his hip plating and tugged him back. He made a soft grunt before turning to see who it was.

"Where do you think you're going without saying good night, big guy?" Knockout purred, herding the larger mech towards his own berthroom. Breakdown plodded along, too exhausted to really care where he slept that night.

"Uh...what?" he asked groggily, optics dull as he yawned widely. Knockout was wide awake now, having napped the whole time Breakdown had been working.

"Aren't you going to wish me a good night?" Knockout asked cutely, wanting to be fussed over. Breakdown gently patted his head with one servo.

"Night, buddy. I'll see ya tomorrow." Breakdown said, turning to head back to his rightful place only to find he was still held onto by Knockout's insistent servo.

"Won't you join me tonight?" he asked, less of a question and more of a demand now. Breakdown decided there was no harm in it, so he nodded.

"Sure. I'm just really tired from today, Knockout." he grumbled, his mood brightening slightly when he saw the plush berth that was certainly big enough for the both of them.

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up..." Knockout assured, running his claws along Breakdown's back. The blue mech shuddered and leaned deeper into the touch.

"Can we just take this slow? I need to recharge." Breakdown said, throwing himself on the berth and smiling when Knockout curled up against him like some little animal. He gave the sports car a gentle hug, making sure not to harm his finish, and kept him close.

"Tomorrow night, then."

"You really like me that much, huh?"

Knockout grinned, not understanding what Breakdown was really asking. To Knockout, interfacing was just something to pass the time that made him feel good. Nothing more than a good frag, so to speak. But to Breakdown, interfacing was a far more intimate matter, not something to be thrown around too lightly. Sure, he was Knockout's favored partner, but he had no idea what the red mech did when he wasn't there.

He had little time to think over what Knockout truly wanted before he slipped into a peaceful recharge, one arm draped over Knockout. He didn't even snore that night, too tired to do anything other than recharge. Knockout purred softly in his engine and nestled close up against Breakdown. He always felt so much safer when he had a partner and it looked like he would feel even better the next night.

***

The next morning, Breakdown woke to find a little mech cuddled against him. He smiled widely and gave Knockout an affectionate nuzzle to wake him, so pleased to have been able to spend a night with him.

"Morning, Knockout." Breakdown said softly, pressing a kiss to Knockout's lips. The smaller mech sighed happily and wrapped his perfect arm around Breakdown's bulky shoulders and neck.

"Hello, hello." he drawled, giving Breakdown a pat on his strong chest plating. "Recharge well?"

"It is always better when I have you with me." Breakdown admitted, heating a little with embarrassment.

"Then we may need to do it more often." Knockout chuckled, stretching out before draping himself on top of Breakdown. "Since we couldn't have any time together last night...how about now?"

"Is that what the doctor orders?" he asked with a sly grin. Knockout snickered and pressed himself close to the armored truck. He was about to answer when he heard groaning out in the med bay, the few patients left waking up.

"Just do me quick. We can have a better session tonight." Knockout said, rolling over and spreading his legs. Breakdown whined a little, wanting to have all the time he wanted. But he didn't want to pass up a moment with his partner, so he got right to work.

Soon the two were locked in passion, Knockout gasping and sighing while Breakdown went as fast as he could. Overloading with a stifled shout, Breakdown quickly cleaned himself and his partner up before plodding it into the main room of med bay, a frown plastered on his faceplate. Why was it that every time he wanted to have fun, someone else ruined it?

Knockout was sated for a little while, amazingly pleasant as he tended to the remaining mechs in med bay. Kevin was feeling much better, quite happy to see Breakdown visit him first.

"Now that we are finished here, how about we take some much deserved time off and go for a little drive? I need to get some fresh air." Knockout declared, leaning up against Breakdown's side. The blue mech rumbled happily and kissed his partner's flawless cheek.

"Sounds like a plan, buddy. Lead the way!"

"Oh, and once we get back I need some polishing and buffing." Knockout added as the two of them made their way out of the stationary starship.

"Sure." Breakdown agreed, transforming after he admired Knockout's alt mode. He was one handsome mech when he wasn't transformed, but the vehicle he had chosen was quite perfect for him. Flashy and sleek.

Soon the two were off, speeding down the empty Nevada roads. Knockout was winning the race, his alt mode having far less drag than Breakdown's. Luckily Breakdown didn't care whether or not he won, so he just played along to make Knockout happier. A happy Knockout was far easier to deal with than an annoyed one.

"Are you getting a weird signal?" Breakdown suddenly called out, noticing his monitoring systems were starting to give off faint bleeps. The red sports car snorted.

"Whatever." he said, transforming and stretching out. "It's not like we have to go out there and find trouble. It wouldn't be good for me." Knockout said, preening the moment he got a chance. Breakdown ignored him, hacking into the com frequency of the new arrivals.

"Bulkhead..." he growled deeply, single golden optic blazing with battle lust.

"What? Where are you going?!" Knockout shouted angrily when he saw Breakdown loping off into the rust colored rocks of the desert. The armored truck gave him no mind and was soon gone from sight.

***

Bulkhead knew someone was coming their way, quickly sending a request for a ground bridge. He knew he could fight it out, but Bumblebee was still recovering from his last scrap with the 'Cons and really wasn't in the best fighting condition.

"Bulkhead! I was wondering when you would show up!" Breakdown laughed, transforming one of his servos into a massive hammer as he shot the green truck a cocky grin.

"Breakdown, what do you think you're doing?!-Oh." Knockout trailed off, seeing Breakdown was facing off with his rival. No one really knew what had gone on between them to make their hate so strong, but it had happened somewhere in their long life times.

"Hello, hello, little bug." Knockout purred, spotting Bumblebee hanging behind his larger comrade. "Does your door wing still hurt from the last time we fought?" he cooed, remembering fondly how he had torn it right out of the socket. Bumblebee buzzed angrily, optics narrowing.

Breakdown let loose a roar and suddenly he and Bulkhead clashed, snarling and grunting as they threw each other into rocks and narrowly avoided blows from each of their hammers. Knockout took the chance to go after Bumblebee, deciding it would not be terribly detrimental to his finish. The scout was weakened from their last encounter.

Breakdown managed to get in two nasty hits with his brutally strong hammer before Bulkhead tripped him and sent the blue mech to the ground. He struggled when Bulkhead grabbed him by his neck cabling and pinned him, his grip starting to tighten. Gagging and coughing, he made a shout for Knockout.

"I'm busy!" Knockout snapped back, jabbing at Bumblebee with his energon prod and grinning widely when the yellow muscle car squealed in pain.

"Help....me!" Breakdown panted, feeling his neck starting to buckle under the pressure. Making one last effort once he saw Knockout would be no help, Breakdown slammed his sharp knee into Bulkhead's softer abdominal plating.

Snarling as he scrambled to his pedes, Breakdown swung his hammer into Bulkhead's chest and sent him into the ground. He grinned, cracking his neck before he started towards his dazed prey when a sharp com frequency locked into his own.

-Breakdown! Report back to base and bring Knockout with you!- Starscream's grating voice ordered over the frequency, sounding bothered as usual.

-We're about to terminate two Autobots! Can it wait?!- Breakdown retorted, in a nasty mood.

-No, it can't! Lord Megatron has a new mission for you-

-Send us a ground bridge- Breakdown replied before shutting off his com link. He was hoping he could crush Bulkhead before they had to leave, but when he turned to fight him, he found Bulkhead was retreating.

"Frag you, Bulkhead! Come back and fight like mech!" he bellowed, optic blazing. "Did ya lose your ball bearings or something? Come fight me!"

Knockout let out a little yelp as Bumblebee threw him off and went speeding off to meet up with his comrade, soon gone from sight. Breakdown swore a nasty string of curses in both Cybertronian and human before the teal energy of their ground bridge burst into view.

He said nothing to Knockout, furious that the mech hadn't raised a claw to help him. He most certainly wouldn't be sharing a berth with him tonight! Sometimes that sports car was too much work for his worth.


	3. Chapter 3

Knockout had been called back to base to help repair Dreadwing from a run in with a pack of rouge Insecticons and Breakdown was needed to do some heavy lifting for their lord. Rolling his good optic, Breakdown went about the mundane task, all the while his shoulders tense. He had been so close...so fragging close...

"Hello, Breakdown. I came to tell you that your shift is over!" Knockout's deep voice purred from behind the blue mech, handsome optics bright with a playful gleam. "So, how about another round tonight? We have the time and I got us some high grade!"

"I can't, Doc. I need to get some recharge." Breakdown huffed, pushing past the other mech and heading back to his private quarters. He honestly wanted nothing to do with the mech that wouldn't lift a claw to help him in battle.

"Awww, what has gotten into you, Breaky?"

"Don't call me that."

"I thought you wanted this! Don't tell me I got the high grade for nothing! I spent good credits on it!" Knockout spat, good mood turning sour in seconds. Breakdown growled deeply and spun on him.

"That's all you're good at doing-spending credits! You used all of mine a few months ago to get that stupid new door of yours fixed and you certainly don't give a slag if Bulkhead tries to maul me! All you do is sit on your pretty little aft and play around with Bumblebee!"

"I am not going to be your sparkling-sitter. You were fine, weren't you?!" Knockout shot back, although he had meant for that to be less of an insult...he just wasn't good at that kind of apology thing.

"What if I wasn't? You wouldn't have even noticed!" Breakdown snarled, raising a fist and getting ready for a fight. Knockout backed off right away, optics huge.

"I would have come if you needed my help! You know that! Or are you just as stupid as the other defect Stunticons?"

Breakdown stared at Knockout in shock. Did he really just say that? He felt his tank drop with horror, having thought the medic didn't remember them all. But when was Primus ever good to him? Knockout stood his ground, although his optics showed worry. He knew he had gone too far this time, but he wasn't going to be the one to back down.

"Recharge by yourself. I want no part of it." Breakdown snapped, storming off to his room and slamming the door manually shut for emphasis.

"Fine! I'll find someone better than you, anyways! You're too much of a brute and you always ruin my paint!" Knockout snarled through the door before he retreated to his own quarters.

Knockout called Dreadwing for the night, the massive Seeker willing enough to share his berth. Knockout smothered his regret with Dreadwing, letting the mech take him and go as hard as he liked. It was a good frag, but something was off. It just wasn't Breakdown. He smelled different, he acted different...he just wasn't a replacement.

***

Breakdown could hear everything in the other room, most of all the sighs and groans that came from his former partner. The little slut had gone and found himself another berth warmer, which was all he wanted. It honestly hurt and Breakdown tried to block it all out. He had thought Knockout might actually...well, love him. But he could see he was wrong.

'Better now than later.' he thought, getting out of the berth and padding out of the room as quietly as a creature with his frame type could. 'Well, it has been a displeasure working for ya, Megsy.' he thought, already setting course for where he had last seen Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

***

Breakdown made a happy rumble when he realized he was entirely free. He had disabled his com link frequency to Megatron and the Nemesis, leaving all of them behind as he sped across the empty roads of Jasper, Nevada. He even turned on the human radio and bounced a little to a strong guitar and drum solo as he made his way to the scene of the fight. Maybe he could get someone to help him.

He made a short grunt as he suddenly lost control of his vehicle form, turning back into his bipedal one as he crashed across the ground. A second later a sharp dual sword was pressed against his neck cabling, the stern face of Wheeljack watching him.

"What are you doing here without your com frequencies, Breakdown?" Wheeljack snarled, pressing down enough to draw some energon.

"I left." Breakdown managed to growl, although he lay nice and still. Best not to get the mech angrier than he already was.

"Yeah, I'll buy that when Swindle becomes an honest tradesmen." Wheeljack snorted, although he laid off with the harsh pressure against Breakdown's neck cables.

"Swin is still out there?"

"He's doing very well, actually. I spoke to the sleaze a few Earth weeks ago. I needed something for my starship." he said, knowing that Breakdown would want to know one of his kind was doing well. "He's not much for fighting anymore, though."

"He's not the only one. I'm sick of it all." Breakdown said, shocked when Wheeljack released him entirely and offered him a servo.

"You never really had it in ya. I could always tell."

"Say that again and you'll see." Breakdown threatened, massive shoulders tensing. Wheeljack rolled his optics and gave Breakdown a pat on his back.

"I ain't afraid of ya, big guy. You'll have to try harder than that!" he laughed, entirely at ease. Breakdown knew he could gut him any second he chose with those dual swords he kept slung across his back or the grenade strapped to his hip, so for now he would play along.

Breakdown ignored him, throwing up every shield he could. One went over his frequency com link and the other was undetected by the other mech, the strongest shield of all covering over the painful reason why he was back on Earth and wandering around alone.

"So, why are you here?"

"I needed some more dust and organic slag in my armor plating." Breakdown retorted, the hint of a snarky grin on his lips. Wheeljack grunted, fixing him in his intelligent gaze.

"The other 'Cons kick ya out? I could see why. You've gone soft."

"I'll show you soft!" Breakdown snarled, enraged into a flurry of aggression.

He transformed his servo into his signature hammer and swung at Wheeljack's neck with all his power and missed him completely, the quicker mech dancing out of the way. Snarling with fury, Breakdown tried again and managed to made half the road cave in as his hammer rammed into it.

"You've lost the modicum of talent you had before you joined the 'Cons!" Wheeljack laughed, avoiding yet another blow.

Breakdown soon got sick of him, transforming and speeding off down the road. He hated that kind of mech for pointing out the truth. He honestly knew any fighting he did against him would be a half-aft swing of his hammer and in reality he had better things to do.

Breakdown made a harsh grunt when he was suddenly tackled. This mech wasn't Wheeljack, but a sports car of some kind. Transforming and getting ready to smash his faceplate in with his hammer, Breakdown locked onto his new target. He took a step back, seeing so much resemblance of Knockout in the other mech.

The coloration was off and his helm design was different, but he was a small sports car with a feisty personality. Feeling a pang of longing for his forsaken partner, Breakdown quickly squashed it and threw the emotion into the back of his mind. Right now was not the time, most of all since more Autobots seemed to show up to look at him.

"Thank you for the coordinates, Wheeljack." Optimus's commanding voice said, Breakdown spinning around to see he was cornered with Autobots on all sides.

"Alright, listen, I-"

Bulkhead made to lunge at him, ready for anything. Glaring nastily back at his rival, Breakdown stood his ground, deciding he was strong enough to take them and get away. The only one he really needed to watch out for was the Prime. He knew the mech could best anyone and could probably take Megatron down if the time came.

"Let him explain, Bulkhead." Optimus said softly, waiting patiently for Breakdown to begin. Although he showed his fair side, Breakdown could see the mech was in no mood for games. If he tried anything, he would highly regret it.

"I've gone rouge from the Decepticons. I mean no trouble if you let me go on my way." he said quickly, hands up to show innocence.

"Do you really think we'll believe that slag, Breakdown? You have to try harder than that!" Bulkhead sneered, fists ready for action. Breakdown made a menacing growl, making sure he had the green truck entirely in his sights. He still wasn't used to being weak on one side.

"There will be no fighting." Optimus declared, motioning for Breakdown to come closer. "And there also will be no rogues who could pose us potential threat. You either stand with us or against us."

"Then I stand with you, sir." Breakdown said crisply, giving the Prime a salute. He was and would always be a soldier. There was nothing that could change that aspect of him and he was proud to show if off.

"That's all he needs to do? The mech that caused so much trouble for us!? You're just gong to let him in after he says he will stand by us and gives you a salute?" Arcee snapped before Bulkhead could open his mouth.

"I agree entirely with Arcee. This is beyond stupid." Bulkhead rumbled, hating to speak back at Optimus but feeling he had to. 

"We must give every being a chance." Optimus said, offering his servo to Breakdown. The mech shook once, firm yet unthreatening. He really didn't want to cause any more hate than they already felt towards him.

"So now what? We just lead him back to base?" Bulkhead demanded as everyone transformed. Arcee nudged his leg with her front wheel after transforming into her alt mode. 

"Just play along. Optimus usually knows what he's doing, even if this seems completely deranged." she said softly, hoping to comfort the other mech a little. "Optimus always has a reason."


	4. Chapter 4

Breakdown didn't say much when he was brought into the Autobot base. He kept his optics down as he entered, not wanting to be confronted with any more that day. He was tired out and just wanted a place to recharge for right then.

"What the frag is he doing in here?!" Ratchet exploded the moment Breakdown was spotted. The bulky mech's yellow optics locked onto the potential threat and his servos balled quickly into fists, ready to fight it out if he had to.

"He is the new addition to our ranks, Ratchet. Please treat him with respect." Optimus said firmly, coming to stand between the two in case one lunged. Ratchet's mouth dropped open at that, pointing an accusing digit at the blue truck.

"You know who that is, don't you?! Optimus, what are you thinking?!" Ratchet spluttered, azure optics narrowed as he glared daggers at Breakdown. The blue mech glared a challenge back, always a fighter.

"I am well aware of who he is. Breakdown has gone rogue and is no longer a Decepticon. We will all welcome him into the Autobots and I will not be pleased to hear of any fighting amongst each other. Do I make myself clear?" he asked them both, stepping away. Breakdown nodded once, making sure he didn't make optic contact for long.

"Of course, sir." he mumbled, slowly forcing his fists to return to normal servos. Ratchet said nothing, merely choosing to ignore the Prime and his new addition to the team.

Optimus brought Breakdown to his new quarters, the noise bringing out Smokescreen who had been recharging in the room next to it. The younger mech peered around the open door to see a new mech standing there and walked right in.

"Where did you get him, Optimus? Shouldn't he be going in the brig?" Smokescreen asked, jabbing a digit at the obvious Decepticon symbol on Breakdown. The Prime shook his head, taking a deep breath to explain.

"Breakdown has gone rogue and left the Decpeticons. Now he has agreed to join our side and I expect you and the others to treat him as you would treat each other. If we cannot do that then we have lost our direction in the course of this war." Optimus announced, giving Smokescreen a stern look. He expected to be obeyed in this order.

"Well, I guess if he isn't a 'Con anymore, he'll be okay to have around."

Optimus left the two, deciding Smokescreen was little threat to the hulking blue mech that he had taken in. With luck the two would get along, the Prime remembering how Breakdown had been partnered with another sports model, Knockout, when with the Decepticons. If he knew how to handle that feisty mech, he would most certainly be able to handle Smokescreen.

***

Knockout woke to find Dreadwing had nearly scraped off some of his paint during their recharge on the same berth. Hissing with displeasure at almost being ruined, the scarlet medic slipped off his berth and strode to Breakdown's quarters. Hearing nothing, he decided the oaf had to be in recharge. Surprising, considering how much noise he and Dreadwing had made that last night.

He went to his desk, waking Dreadwing and telling him to get out before Megatron knew what they had done. Not that the silver warlord would punish them for interfacing, but he would not be pleased, either. Now that the large Seeker was out of med bay and his private quarters, Knockout trotted to Breakdown's door. He might as well wake him so he could get some buffing done!

'Besides, he won't even remember what went on last night! He's not smart, so he'll have a short memory, right?' Knockout thought casually, trying to suppress the growing worry that had started to gnaw at his tank. He knew he had messed up big time the night before and hurt his assistant, so the fact that something was wrong insistently plagued him.

"Rise and shine, Breakdown! We have a big day ahead of us-Breakdown?" Knockout called as he opened the door. It wasn't locked, which was not unusual for the blue truck. That wasn't what terrified him.

The room was entirely empty. Breakdown was not sprawled out on his berth like he always was, he wasn't in the wash racks since the door was open and no sounds could be heard from it...Breakdown was gone.

Panicking, Knockout sent a com link to Megatron, deciding he must have ordered Breakdown out on a mission during the night for something. Perhaps he just hadn't heard him leave that night.

-What is it, Knockout? I am busy!- Megatron growled huskily across the com link in return.

-Breakdown has gone missing!-

-WHAT?!- Megatron roared across the frequency as he gave a painfully sharp thrust into his mate. Starscream let out a loud yowling whine, squirming under him from the sudden pain instead of pleasure.

-Shall I send out search parties for him?- Knockout asked worriedly, not able to keep the honest concern out of his voice. The warlord did not answer for a few klicks, licking at Starscream's jaw to hush his protests.

-No need to send them after the fool. He is not worth the resources- Megatron answered curtly, tone implying he was quite finished with the short discussion. -Do not contact me again. As I said, I am busy-

With that the warlord cut the frequency and blocked it off, growling softly into Starscream's neck as he started up again, the Seeker arching into him as he worked. Busy, indeed.

Knockout was left alone in med bay, his optics wide and his mouth open as if about to say something. He knew he would be punished for sending out a search party, remembering how Breakdown hadn't been brought back from Silas on Megatron's orders. It had been Starscream who had gone out to bring him back.

'Look what you did! Now you'll never get him back!' he thought in shock, leaning back against one of the med bay walls. This had gone way out of control!

Knockout quickly went to his next course of action, sending a com link frequency to Breakdown, only to find that the blue mech had see red all ties with both the main Decepticon signal and Knockout's personal one. He had shut them all out for good and most likely discarded the frequency patterns after escaping so Soundwave couldn't track him.

For once the scarlet sports model felt true guilt and worry, knowing what he had done could very well cause the death of a mech he had come to really enjoy. Not that he cared for him more than a berth partner and fighting companion, of course, but he already missed the somewhat cheerful presence of the mech and the way he always protected him. Knowing he had been the one to throw it all away, Knockout hung his head and shuttered his optics as he thought about what he could do to get Breakdown to come home.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakdown glanced over his shoulder at the sports model that was standing in the doorway, leaning against one of the walls as he stared. Rolling his shoulders to show he was not enjoying being watched like an organic zoo animal, Breakdown fully tuned to face his new opponent, servos balling into fists once more.

"Sure you want to stick around? I'm getting kinda sick of you staring at me, Smokescreen." he snapped, taking an aggressive step forward in hopes to cow the smaller mech. It didn't work, Smokescreen just grinning widely up at him.

"I'm not afraid of you, tough guy. Come at me and see what you can do, I dare you." Smokescreen retorted cockily, motioning for Breakdown to try his luck with one servo. Gritting his dentas, Breakdown fought back the urge to lunge and try beating the slag out of the littler brat. If he got caught fighting now, the Prime would probably kill him.

"Just get out of here before I have to break something on you, sports model. I'm not gentle." he added, yellow optics blazing as they bored into Smokscreen.

"I would love to see you try your might with me! You might be big, but we all know the big mechs are the stupid ones." Smokescreen taunted, motioning for Breakdown to come at him. The blue truck made a deep chested growl, managing to use all his will power and keep himself from attacking.

"Get out before I smash that pretty little faceplate of yours into your head with my hammer." Breakdown snapped, turning and walking to his new berth with all the willpower he could muster. He just couldn't lose his temper and mess up. He had just gotten into the base, after all.

"That's it? The mighty brute of a Decepticon isn't going to fight? What a coward!" Smokescreen sneered, glaring daggers at the other mech. Breakdown's servo suddenly transformed into a hammer, the mech rounding on the smaller sports model with a nasty snarl on his face.

"Get. Out." he hissed, knowing he couldn't keep himself from killing Smokscreen if the mech kept up the insults and taunts. He just wasn't the type to be able to ignore such things.

Glad to hear silence in return, Breakdown didn't bother to look over his wide shoulder to see what Smokescreen was up to. He clambered onto his berth and flopped down on it, surprised to find it was actually his size and comfortable. Rumbling softly at the pleasant surprise, he shuttered his optics and pressed his faceplate into the pillow.

He let out a startled huff when he suddenly was tackled from behind, Smokescreen wrestling him into a headlock. The blue mech snarled at that, punching and kicking. What the frag had gotten into the weird Autobot?!

"Get off!" he snapped, growling loudly when Smokescreen swatted at his faceplate.

"Nah, I like it on the top!" Smokescreen snickered, meaning it in multiple ways. That was all it took for Breakdown to really lose his already short temper.

"GET OFF!" he roared, suddenly twisting around and ripping the sports model off of his back before hurling Smokescreen off the berth and onto the floor. The smaller mech landed with a loud clang and a soft grunt. The throw hadn't hurt him, but it had stunned him enough for Breakdown to get ready for another attack if need be.

"What was that for? I was just having fun! One klick you're okay with it and the next you can't handle a joke!"

"I'm not laughing. Get out, Autobot." Breakdown rumbled dangerously despite the hint of sadness in those yellow optics of his.

"Something wrong?" Smokescreen wondered, noticing the odd change in the normally aggressive and brutal mech. Breakdown waved off his concern with a massive servo.

"Nothing is wrong. Just get out of here."

"Nah, I can tell you're lying. I guess I can see how you didn't last long as a 'Con." Smokescreen snapped, getting up and shaking himself off.

"Shut up!" Breakdown snarled, grabbing Smokescreen by his neck and throwing him onto the floor before pinning him, powerful and heavier form over the mech. "I am not one of them anymore. So leave it."

"Sorry! Sheesh, you're touchy!" Smokescreen yelped, although he was secretly enjoying the close proximity. It was strange, but it was true. "Still, you sure you don't want to talk about it and all that slag? I actually can listen if you need me to."

"I don't want your help!" Breakdown snapped, releasing Smokescreen and lumbering to his berth, clambering up onto it and curling up with a loud huff. Smokescreen stood up as well, shaking himself off.

"Woah, touchy!" Smokescreen snickered, although he did back off. He could only be so irritating before the brute of a mech decided to pummel him into scrap metal.

"I don't want your help." Breakdown repeated, silently retreating back to his berth after and settling down. He was already missing Knockout, but he forced himself not to care. Knockout didn't want him back, so there was no reason to love him anymore.

***

'I have to find him! But where did he go?! I didn't know the fight was that bad!' Knockout thought, pacing frantically as he tried to figure out how to find his blue partner and not get slagged by Megatron.

At last he decided what he was going to do. He would sit until nightfall and sneak out of the Nemesis, using the cover that he was stealing some supplies from the nearby human hospital. After all, they each could use the same kind of sedative. He was pleased with that fact, the humans having it in plentiful amounts. But he would only use that if he was caught. If not he would head right to highways and start searching for his lost partner.

Soon enough night came and Knockout was slipping out into the darkness under the noses of Soundwave and Megatron. Smirking victoriously when he did manage to drive away unnoticed, he headed to where he and Breakdown had last fought together. Most likely the Autobot base would be somewhere close by.

***

Breakdown had decided he needed a drive. Heading out with Bumblebee for a guard since they didn't trust him, the armored truck happily took to the roads to get rid of his extra energy. Bumblebee was pleasant company compared to Smokescreen, the younger mech the most irritating of anyone he had ever met.

"It's nice to get out for a drive, Bumblebee. Thanks for going." Breakdown grunted, deep voice sounding less managing and surprisingly friendly. Bumblebee answered with a happy whir followed by some beeps.

He and the yellow sports model came around one of the highway turns and he spotted something-well, someone- he didn't want to see ever again. He jammed on his breaks and transformed the moment he spotted the red and yellow Aston Martin with detailing along his sides. It was Knockout.

Bumblebee also recognized the sports car and pressed in his breaks as well, transforming and standing beside Breakdown. For a moment no one said anything, Knockout transforming and standing a little ways away from them both, optics locked on Breakdown.

"Now, Breakdown, running away from the Decepticons is not a wise choice..." Knockout drawled, trying to sound like he always did. It was greeted by a nasty snarl and Breakdown backing away closer to Bumblebee.

"I'm not a Decepticon any more."

"Breakdown, you must be delusional! You will always be a Decepticon!" Knockout scoffed, rolling his handsome black and red optics. Breakdown stood firm, not at all convinced.

"Get out of here."

"You can't tell me what to do! I have always given the orders and I will not stop now." Knockout retorted, shocked Breakdown was so against him all of a sudden. Sure, they had fought, but it wasn't that big a deal! The stupid truck should learn how to get over it!

"You don't call the shots anymore. I'm not part of your team. You're on your own, whore-bot." Breakdown growled before he turned his back on the other mech and looked at Bumblebee. "Come on, he's not even worth fighting."

Bumblebee sent a nasty glare at Knockout, having decided Breakdown was a pretty good guy deep down after he had spent some time getting to know him. All Decepticons weren't evil, something he was glad to find out. He transformed as well and headed off at Breakdown's side, leaving a stunned Knockout standing alone in the middle of the empty highway.


	6. Chapter 6

Knockout transformed into his Aston Martin form and rushed after Breakdown after the shock of the insult had worn off. Sure, it stung a bit, but he wasn't going to let his Breakdown get away so easily! Not only that, but he was going off with stupid Bumblebee of all mechs! That was no sports model and Breakdown could do better-as in him!

"Breakdown, will you at least think about this! We've always been partners!"

"Yeah, until you left me behind in that fight and then slept with Dreadwing!" Breakdown spat, transforming out of his alt mode again and facing off with Knockout. "Bumblebee, you should go."

Bumblebee transformed and made a few nervous beeps, waving his hands to tell Breakdown to stop before he got into a full blown fight. Breakdown waved him off and transformed his hand into a hammer, yellow optics locked on the sports model before him.

"I'm going to take out the trash. Go back to the base and I'll be there once I'm finished." he grunted, not once taking his gaze off of his new enemy. Knockout had made him hurt, so he was going to bring the pain right back on him.

Bumblebee amazingly nodded his consent, transforming and heading off to a place he couldn't be seen. Transforming again, he hid behind an outcropping of desert rocks to see what would go on between the former Decepticon and Megatron's medic.

"Breakdown...put that away." Knockout said, holding up his clawed hands to show he was little threat. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I came because I was worried...I didn't know where you went!"

"Missed your morning frag, did you? Heh, go find Dreadwing and he can help you relieve some stress!" Breakdown snarled, not willing to hear Knockout out.

"Breakdown, you think fragging means more than just fragging! You're being delusional!"

"You're my partner! I thought you cared, you slagging heap of rust! I was wrong, I'm and idiot, and everything else, but I can't be blamed because I thought you might actually have a real spark in there!" Breakdown returned, the anger in his voice wavering to let through some hurt. It stung that Knockout hadn't wanted him the way he had wanted Knockout...

"Breakdown, I'm not that kind of bot. I wouldn't want to be tied down with anyone. I like to keep my options open, you know?"

"Well, this "option" is no longer available to you! I don't need you anymore."

"That's not what I meant! Breakdown, please! I do care! It's not like I want to abandon you out here! You have to understand!"

"Why should I have to do a fragging thing for you anymore? You don't control me, Knockout. You little whore!" Breakdown snarled, short temper suddenly snapping.

The massive truck went into action, springing towards Knockout with his hammer at the ready. He wanted to make Knockout see just how much he hated him now. There was no turning back as he raised the weapon and made a bellowing roar from deep within his chest before he brought it down towards the smaller mech.

***

"Breakdown has yet to return and now we are missing Knockout? This is madness!" Megatron spat as he sat down on his throne within his quarters and glared at the empty holo screen that Soundwave had brought up to prove med bay was missing its medic and assistant.

"Shall I send out the Eradicons, Master?" Starscream asked, languidly laying in Megatron's lap, his handsome wings tucked in towards his sides as he yawned cutely. It was afternoon, but he liked to recharge well into the day.

"It is a waste of resources. Although I do want my medic back..." Megatron mused, calming slightly at the suggestion nevertheless. "Perhaps sending out a team wouldn't be too detrimental to our cause...you may call them out."

Starscream was hushed for a moment as he sent the com link to six of their best and most reliable Eradicon soldiers. They all hailed him and Megatron before heading out to the flight deck like they had been asked. Purring softly, Starscream rolled over onto his side and hooked his claws into Megatron's shoulders before pulling himself up to a sitting position.

"Now that has been taken care of, perhaps I could return to the berth?" Starscream asked when Megatron held him there with one arm wrapped around his slim waist. Megatron rumbled softly at that, petting the red crest on the Seeker's forehead.

"What a lazy thing you are. Yes, I suppose I can let you rest a while longer." Megatron chuckled, half teasing, half insulting as he let the mech get up and do as he liked.

"Lazy!? Who is the one that sits on their aft all solar cycle ordering their soldiers about? I think that title belongs to you." he sniffed, the petty creature getting off his bondmate's lap with a huff and padding over to the berth.

Megatron ignored him, watching Soundwave project the six Eradicons and their progress to track down and bring back his wayward medic and assistant. His optics widened when Soundwave brought up a new screen for him displaying what looked to be a fight between said medic and assistant. A smirk pulled across his scarred faceplate as he watched, wondering who would be the victor.

***

"Breakdown! Wait!" Knockout howled, throwing his hands up to shield himself. His instinct to fight was not as strong as that for flight. Amazingly the shout brought Breakdown out of his daze, the massive beast of a mech backing down for a few moments.

"Yeah, what?" he grunted, lowering his hammer.

"I didn't come all this way and sneak out of the Nemesis to just fight with you! I want to...apologize." Knockout sighed, optics lowering to the dusty ground under their pedes. "I don't think you'll forgive me or any of that sappy slag, but I felt I owed you that much." he said quietly before slowly backing away to get out of the hammer's potential swinging range.

"So...you're sorry?"

"Yes, you stupid blue truck." Knockout chuckled, his voice almost a little husky. "Besides, what is a medic without his assistant? Just a medic. I am more than just a medic." he added, a huge grin on his perfect faceplate as he said it.

"I'm still not going back to the Nemesis. The Autobots like me more."

"But you have to go back!" Knockout insisted, shocked now that he had done all the things he romance data pad had told him to the other mech was still refusing to do as he liked! Breakdown had to be by far the most difficult Cybertronian he had ever had the displeasure of dealing with.

"You'll still be my head medic, but I want to stay with them now. I kinda found someone I like, even." Breakdown said happily, transforming his hand from a hammer and waving to his former partner. "So I'll keep in touch with you somehow. Maybe meet me places and we can talk and hang out like old times!"

"What?! Who?! Huh?!" Knockout spluttered, unstable to think of anything to say to that. Had he, Knockout, the most fabulous sports model out there, been REJECTED?! "You've picked someone other than me?! But you love me!"

Breakdown shrugged off the outburst, not at all bothered by it. He figured it was just another one of Knockout's moments. He always used to have those in med bay, often getting emotional over very minor things.

"Nah, I USED to love you. But since you aren't interested in any form of relationship, I decided to look for a new partner of sorts. You'll always be my partner-partner, but I don't want to be lonely forever, either." Breakdown explained, thinking it all made a great deal of sense. Knockout was obviously really happy for him, the way he was standing rigidly and gawking.

"Who else is better than I am?! I'm perfect! I'm perfect!" Knockout nearly screamed, panicking now more than he had ever before. Breakdown really was dumping him! But for who?!

"Bumblebee has been really nice to me ever since I arrived. So I think he's the mech for me!" the blue truck announced, a stupid yet loving smile on his faceplate as he announced who he wanted to court. "So I'll see you some other time. We can just talk and I can see how my favorite Vehicons and Eradicons are doing!"

Breakdown cheerfully transformed and drove away down the highway, looking for Bumblebee. He smiled inwardly when he spotted the handsome muscle car waiting for him down the road. Rolling right up beside him, he gently bumbled into the other mech's side.

"It went really well, I think."

Bumblebee agreed with a soft click and a few buzzes.

"So...uh...want to go out to a car wash or something tonight? For the fun of it?"

Bumblebee agreed happily yet again. He knew it was a date and he was willing to try it out.

Meanwhile, Knockout was once again left behind with a livid expression on his faceplate. He was determined from that moment on the make sure he ruined the mech's chances with Bumblebee. No matter what it would take, he would find a way to mess it up.

***

Megatron had certainly not been expecting that. Comming the Eradicons to leave Knockout there and return to base, he told Soundwave privately that he wanted Lazerbeak to track Knockout's movements and location. There was no way he was going to lose his medic, but he was willing to watch him suffer a bit with the loss of their former fool and army grunt, Breakdown.

Glad to be done with the strange television-like event, the silver and purple warlord turned to his Seeker, the mech having taken up a lot of his time. Things had settled between the two after a nasty bought of fights and spats, allowing for them to become closer and then mates. It had helped that the Seeker had been in heat, obeyed all of the recent commands given to him, and had behaved himself in general for those few Earth months.

Starscream woke with a soft chirr when the berth was rocked and his position was jostled, optic shutters opening with worry. Then his optics narrowed and he glared viciously at his offending mate, the mech having woken him from his perfect recharge! How dare he?

"I don't want to hear a word out of you, Seeker. Now is not the time." Megatron insisted, taking one hand and easily clamping it down on Starscream's mouth to hush any further protest.

'THEN WHAT IS IT TIME FOR, MEGATRON?' Starscream asked over the bond, optics softening when he was released and felt Megatron's hand on his wing.

'I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW, MY PRECIOUS PET.' Megatron chuckled in return, pulling Starscream in one of the gentlest embraces he had ever given the other. After seeing Knockout and Breakdown, he felt he owed it to Starscream to be a little more like a mate and less like a warlord.


	7. Chapter 7

Knockout trailed behind Bumblebee and Breakdown once he was sure they wouldn't be looking behind them. Breakdown thought he could get rid of him so easily, hmm? Well, he had another thing coming! Knockout did not just give up things that he wanted. It wasn't his way.

'Breakdown, you will be mine one way or another. There is just no way in Pit you are going to be Bumblebee's partner. I would think you have some standards! Dumb oaf...' he thought as he sped along, making sure to keep a close tracker on them and see where the two bots went. If he lost them now he would never get another chance to get Breakdown back!

"So, which car wash do you want to try out? This one has a special button you press to get everything done. Wheels, wax, polish, all that good stuff." Breakdown offered, pulling into the washing area with Bumblebee. "What do ya say? Want to try it out? I'll go first if you want."

Bumblebee purred in reply, saying Breakdown could go first and he would follow right behind. Grinning and optics bright, the blue armored truck pulled up into the wash and had his side mirror push the button for the most expensive wash. Frowning when he realized he didn't have human currency, he hacked into the small computer and made all the washes free for the day. Many humans would thank him for that later.

-We're all set to go, Bee- he commed warmly to the other mech as he pulled into the washing station.

Bumblebee beeped cutely back, pulling into the other washing station. He had no idea the bot had hacked into it before him, so he drove in for free. The humans were so generous! Rocking happily back and forth on his wheels as he felt the cool spray of water, the black and yellow mech having a great time already. Breakdown was hardly a nasty mech to have offered up such a nice idea!

Knockout glared nastily from his hiding place, watching the two of them go to a human car wash. It was purely disgusting to think they were enjoying that! Primus, it was water! Breakdown didn't like water! Grumbling about the whole thing, Knockout inched closer and watched as Bumblebee came rolling out of the wash, beeping and laughing about how great he felt.

Knockout winced when he saw Breakdown come out after and give Bumblebee a love tap on his aft, something humans did with their cars but pushing the hood as lightly as they could into the rear bumper of the car in front of them. It made him sick to think Breakdown actually liked Bumblebee, of all bots.

That was when Breakdown noticed familiar red plating with yellow accents and came charging towards him in his truck mode. Knockout transformed, hands up to tell Breakdown to stop when the mech came barreling down towards him.

"Breakdown! Stop! Stop, stop, stop!"

"I told you to frag off. I meant it, so scram!" Breakdown snarled, getting ready to hit Knockout so hard he couldn't think straight for a week!

"Breakdown...I-I miss you! I'm...s...sr...sor-ry." Knockout managed to say, cowering as Breakdown's hand transformed into a hammer.

"What are you sorry for?!" Breakdown demanded, optics narrowed dangerously. "You said it once and it didn't convince me you really cared!"

"I'm sorry for saying you were a reject and stupid and everything! I miss you and I want you to come back with me! I don't want any of the other bots! I just want you!" Knockout nearly sobbed, still shrunken with terror that he would be bashed as well as his plating. "I love you most and I will settle down if I have you!"

Breakdown's raised arm lowered and his hammer returned to a bulky hand, the mech looking purely shocked. Knockout had actually apologized and said things that were nice! It was shocking that anything like that would happen. Maybe he really had thought about his actions. He had stalked him on his date just to get him back, so...that was something!

-Breakdown? Do you want to take him into custody? He doesn't look like he's going to fight...- Bumblebee said, watching the two and already knowing what was going on.

"You...wanna come back with us? Drop the 'Con stuff and chill with me and the Autobots?"

"If you'll have me after all...this." Knockout said, waving his hand around. "I mean, you do need me for fashion sense and cleaning of plating." he added with a soft chuckle.

"I forgive you, you know."

"Thank you. I don't really deserve it, but I never have the best role models for this apologizing stuff."

Breakdown smiled weakly at Bumblebee, a heavy blue arm wrapped around Knockout's shoulders. The sports model looked pleased, leaning against him.

"Sorry, Bee. I guess we'll just be friends." Breakdown said softly, sharing a quick kiss with Knockout.

-It's cool- Bumblebee answered over the com link, shrugging his shoulders. It was okay with him. Breakdown was great, but he liked smaller models better and the bot was a little too tough for him.

Knockout was more than relieved, cuddling against the massive truck that had been his best friend and partner for a long time now. He looked over at his pristine shoulders and saw there were some blue paint transfers from the tight one-armed hug Breakdown had him in. But he didn't really mind anymore if his plating was scuffed up a bit. It was how Breakdown was and he'd learn how to deal with it in time. He didn't expect to be leaving Breakdown anytime soon. He knew how it felt now and he never wanted to be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not my best work or anywhere near a good ending. I just felt this story needed to finish (since it was kinda a dead end on my part). I will probably do another Breakdown/Knockout fic, but I need more inspiration for that. Who knows when it will arrive....
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the speed-ending!


End file.
